


Fraction

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Day sixKurt hesitated for a fraction of a second. Should he say anything? Or was it none of his business?





	Fraction

Kurt looked up as the shop bell rang. It was nearing the end of the day in his small book store and he hadn’t expected anyone else to come in on such a cold wintry day. He was surprised to see one of his regular customers.. a local student.. who would often come in and lose a few hours with a book. Kurt took pride in the small reading area he provided for customers, even going so far as to install a coffee machine. He knew it was a favourite with Blaine.

“Hello Blaine,” Kurt smiled.. as the young man entered the warmth of the shop, faltering for a second as he noticed how upset Blaine looked.. his eyes red as if he’d been crying. Usually he looked so.. put together, but today.. not so much. Still gorgeous as ever, but not his usual self. Kurt hesitated for a fraction of a second. Should he say anything? Or was it none of his business?

He decided almost instantly that if there was anything wrong, he wanted to help. Blaine was a regular, loyal customer who was always polite. They weren’t exactly friends, but they talked sometimes. “Blaine? Is everything alright?”

The boy stopped in his tracks, his breath hitching. “I’m fine,” he said quietly.. carrying on towards what Kurt knew to be his favourite armchair.

“You know,” Kurt said , coming out from behind the counter, “I was just about to make myself a coffee before I close up. Care to join me?”

Blaine smiled shyly. “I’d love to. Thank you, Mr Hummel.”

Kurt watched as Blaine settled into the chair, pulling a novel out of his backpack… as Kurt busied himself making coffee. He remembered Blaine buying that particular book only a few days ago and already his was over half way through it. Blaine certainly loved reading… however today he didn’t seem to be reading the opened book in his lap, just running a hand through his wild curls as his eyes filled with fresh tears.

Kurt put Blaine’s hot drink down in front of him, sitting down himself in one of the other chairs. “I’ve heard I’m a good listener,” he said softly.

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders without saying anything. Kurt only wanted to help, but if Blaine didn’t want to open up to him, he couldn’t force him. Perhaps it was too personal. A split with a girlfriend… or.. boyfriend? Kurt flushed as he realised that he might be the very last person Blaine would want to talk to about a relationship crisis. In fact, he was the last person Blaine should talk to about any type of relationship. End of story. All he had was a string of failed relationships behind him that had finished before they’d even got started.

Suddenly Kurt realised Blaine was looking at him, clearing his throat. “Um.. I’m an independent adult, more or less. In my final year of college.. and yet one conversation with my father, who barely ever calls me by the way, and I’m reduced to this.. mess.” Blaine gestured to himself with a sweep of his hand. 

“Oh.. that sucks.” Kurt commented. It was probably lame thing to say, but what could he say to something like that. He had a great relationship with his own father and could only sympathise with anyone who didn’t have that.

Blaine gave a dry laugh. “You’d think I’d be used to it by now..”

“Do you want to talk about it?’

“I’ve spent my life trying to please him, but he’s never happy. All I’ve ever wanted to do is to perform and make music.. entertain people. I’ve majored in business.. just to make him happy.. writing music in my spare time.. performing in bars. taking part in amateur productions when I can… when really I wanted to study drama and music in college. But it’s still not enough for him. I’d hoped I could at least use my business skills doing something I enjoy here in New York, but I’ve just found out he wants me to join the family business back in Chicago.”

“Oh that’s .. tough. And if you don’t do as he wants?” Kurt inquired.

Blaine shrugged. “He’s threatening to cut me off. He can’t even accept that I’m not going to get married to a girl someday either, even though he’s known I’m gay for years now. I’m basically a disappointment.”

“I don’t know you that well Blaine, but even I know that’s not true.”

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment. “You know.. two of my good friends, Tina and Mike, run a theatre company. Their shows tend to be off off Broadway, so not that big yet. I help out making costumes for them when they’ve got a production coming up. I happen to know they’re auditioning for their next musical at the moment. They’re small, but up and coming.. and they tend to find their cast by word of mouth. I’d love to introduce you.”

“Oh.. that sounds perfect.”

Kurt was happy to see a smile on Blaine’s face… and proud that he was the one to put it there.

******

A couple of days later, after a couple of gushing messages from Tina, Kurt wasn’t surprised to see Blaine rushing in through the shop door again. This time he was smiling brightly, his cheeks flushed from the cold wind outside.

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed, coming round the other side of the counter to greet him. “How are you?” He hadn’t been expecting to see Blaine today.

“Mr Hummel.. I just wanted to come and say thank you,” Blaine gushed. “I don’t know if I’ve got a part yet.. but the audition was amazing.. Tina was amazing.. and Mike.. and just .. thank you.”

“Oh wow. You’re welcome,” Kurt almost giggled. “But please call me ‘Kurt’.. Mr Hummel makes me feel.. old?”

Blaine pulled Kurt into an excited hug.. Kurt almost gasping in shock. Blaine’s body was strong and firm.. and warm. “Kurt..” Blaine said softly in his ear.. sending a ripple down Kurt’s body… as he tested out the name. “And no way are you old.”

Kurt laughed as they separated. “No I’m not. But sometimes I feel it.”

“Anyway, I need to go.. but I just wanted to drop by and say thank you.” Blaine told him, grinning.. and kind of looking right into Kurt’s eyes… unless he was imagining it.

“Good. Okay.. Um keep me posted,” Kurt said feeling a little flustered.

“Will do.” 

********

Kurt would be the first to admit that his life was in a bit of a rut. The most exciting thing for him these days was when he received his monthly list of the new book releases. He was proud of his bookshop, but he was only 26.. and that couldn’t be right. Even trips to the theatre didn’t bring him as much of a buzz as it used to.. not when he always ended up going alone.

Blaine auditioning.. and his excitement over it.. had kind of awakened something in him. He’d forgotten what he used to love. He’d also forgotten what it was like to be held in another man’s arms, it’d been so long. How had he let himself get to this? Who considered themselves ‘done’ with dating by the age of 26? Not someone with the zest for life that Kurt used to have. Perhaps it was time to start living his life. 

He sprung out of bed with renewed zest on Saturday morning. Today there’d be the usual influx of children at the shop. He’d need to get in and set up the activities he usually put around the children’s book section on such days. He was keen to encourage young readers.. so book related activities usually kept the children’s attention that bit longer.

Morning rush over, Kurt settled at his desk with a cup of coffee and his paperwork. He had a young girl helping him out on Saturdays, so he could take a bit of time out now that things had died down. Anyway he could see through to the shop counter from the desk in his office, so if things got busy he could head through and help out.

He looked up to see Blaine hovering somewhere near the counter, his eyes scanning the shop.

“Blaine!” Kurt greeted, getting up to meet the other man. “How are things?” Of course he wanted to know if Blaine had heard back after his audition, but didn’t want to ask outright.

Blaine smiled coyly. “They’re great. I stopped by to tell you that I got a part. A small one.. but it’s a start.”

“That’s great, Blaine. Congratulations. Really.”

“All thanks to you,” Blaine smiled.

“Oh I don’t think I had much to do with that.”

“No Kurt. You did. Just the fact that you’re on my side and suggested it. It means a lot. Apparently once I graduate in the summer I can probably help out with some of the admin too. Put some of my business training to good use.”

“That almost sounds too perfect to be true.” Kurt raised his eyebrows.

“I know, right.”

Blaine licked his lips.. and Kurt’s eyes followed the action. “Kurt? I was wondering if I could take you for dinner tonight? That Thai restaurant on the edge of town.”

“Oh, there’s no need..” Kurt began. “Um.. that’s my favourite restaurant. Big time. Did you know that?”

Blaine blushed. “Tina may have mentioned it.”

“Did Tina put you up to this? Just the fact that you got a part in the musical is enough to make me happy Blaine.”

“No. I may have asked her advice. But this was something I wanted to do.”

“If it’s to say thank you for something I didn’t really do.. then I promise you there really is no need.”

Blaine smiled sheepishly. “Have you never noticed how I’d always come in here at the quiet times.. when we’d have time to talk? That’s because I like you.. love talking with you.”

“I guess.. although being oblivious as I am, I didn’t realise..” Kurt chuckled.

“So?” Blaine stepped a little closer. “Will you come?”

Kurt’s heart did a little flutter. He’d forgotten how wonderful it felt to know that any feelings you might have, were reciprocated. “Blaine. I’d love to.”

*********


End file.
